An Odd Vacation
by Lyoko Shinobi
Summary: Odd invites the gang over to America but things go bad when Xana and some old friends interfere
1. An Idea

**I wanted to put this story uo so I wouldn't forget it later. I like where this story is going so I will probably update this one as well as my other one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL.**

Ch. 1 An Idea

It was a Thursday afternoon and, the gang was enduring yet another boring lecture about marine biology from Mrs. Hertz.

"And that children, is how fish are an important part of our ecosystem," Mrs. Hertz.

The bell rang releasing the students to lunch.

"I want a one page report on what we talked about today. Due tomorrow," Mrs. Hertz said. "Remember finals are next Wednesday, so study."

All the students groaned at the thought of another test.

Odd ran over to his friends.

"What do you think?" Odd asked holding up a piece of paper.

"Odd, that's a picture of Kiwi," Jeremy said.

"I know," Odd said. "Boy am I hungry."

"Big surprise," Ulrich said.

Aelita laughed.

"Hey, fighting Xana makes me hungry," Odd said.

"Not so loud. Besides Xana hasn't attacked for a whole month now," Jeremy said.

"We really dealt him a blow by freeing William," Aelita said.

"Thanks to yours truly, Odd the Magnificent," Odd boasted.

When they got to the lunchroom they saw William talking to Yumi.

Ulrich stiffened at the sight.

"Easy Ulrich, I got this," Odd said walking over to the lunch line.

"I sure am hungry. Hey William, you don't mind if I take your spot. I don't think I could wait at the end of the line. I might not make it," Odd said.

"Whatever," William said obviously showing annoyance.

The gang sat at their usual table.

"You owe me," Odd whispered to Ulrich.

"Bill me later," Ulrich whispered back.

Jeremy noticed that Aelita was staring at William sitting alone.

"What's wrong Aelita?" Jeremy asked.

"You know, we've been pretty hard on William since we freed him," Aelita said.

"Yeah, you're right. Hey William, come sit with us," Yumi said.

"Really?" William asked.

"Yeah, you're apart of the group, so you can hang with us," Ulrich said.

"Thanks," William said.

"I can't wait for summer break," Odd said.

" I don't like summer break, it means I have to go back to my parents," Ulrich said.

"You could come over to my place this summer," Odd suggested.

"Anything is better than my house," Ulrich said.

"How about you Aelita?" Odd asked. "You could come over too. I'll let you bring Jeremy."

"Sure, come on Jeremy it'll be fun," Aelita said.

Jeremy reluctantly agreed.

"You two can come too," Odd said to Yumi and William.

They both agreed.

"Then its settled. I'll tell my parents that you guys are coming over this summer," Odd said. "And you guys get permission."

**I know it was short ,but it gets the story started. Next chapter will be up soon, I hope.**


	2. Home Sweet Home?

**CH 2 enjoy**

**I didn't know the names of Odd's parents so I made some up.**

**Disclaimer: still dont own CL**

Ch. 2 Home Sweet Home

Two weeks after their discussion about vacation.

Odd and Ulrich were packing for the big trip that day.

"Today's the day," Odd said happily.

"Odd , I have a question," Ulrich said.

"Ask away," Odd said.

"Why did you invite William to come with us?" Ulrich asked.

"I wasn't going to at first but, then you guys started being all friendly with him. So I didn't think you guys would care. Besides William's cool," Odd replied.

Ulrich knew he was right so he remained silent.

"Don't worry He won't bother you or Yumi over the trip. I'll make sure of it," Odd said reassuringly.

Ulrich still was unhappy.

Odd checked the time. "We better hurry or we will miss our plane," Odd said.

Odd's phone rang.

"Chuck E' Cheeses where its fun to be a kid," Odd said.

"Funny," Jeremy said sarcastically. "My dad is waiting outside for us."

"We're coming," Odd said hanging up.

"What?" Ulrich asked.

"William and Yumi are making out and Jeremy needs help separating them," Odd said.

"Oh, I'll separate them," Ulrich said angrily.

"Don't forget your bag," Odd yelled.

Ulrich grabbed his bag and practically ran out of the room.

Odd grabbed his bag and quickly followed.

When he got out to the front he say Ulrich marching over to William, who was talking to Yumi.

Odd walked over to Aelita and Jeremy.

"What's wrong with him?" Jeremy asked.

"Just watch," Odd said.

"Who do you think you are?" Ulrich asked William.

"What are you talking about?" William asked puzzled.

"Keep your hands off of Yumi," Ulrich shouted.

"I never even touched her," William said.

Odd tapped Ulrich on the shoulder.

"What?" Ulrich shouted.

"Just kidding," Odd said and took off.

It took Ulrich a minute to figure out what he said.

"Odd, I am going to kill you," Ulrich shouted running after him.

"It was a joke," Odd said.

"Hey," Jeremy's dad said. "Is everyone ready to go?"

"Yeah," Odd said running over to the red minivan that Mr. Belpois was standing next to.

Everyone climbed into the van after loading up the luggage.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the airport.

"I'll go buy us tickets," Odd said.

Two minutes later Odd got to the front of the line amazingly enough.

"Six tickets please," Odd said.

"Last name," the lady said.

"Della-Robbia," Odd answered.

"Hmm, Della-Robbia," the lady said sorting threw some files. "It seems your parents prepaid six first class tickets."

The lady handed the tickets over to Odd.

"Thanks," Odd said taking the tickets and walking off.

The rest of the group was waiting for him by some benches.

"Here are your tickets," Odd said handing each of them a ticket.

"Odd, these are first class tickets," Jeremy said.

"And?" Odd asked.

"Didn't it cost a lot?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, its no big deal," Odd shrugged.

"When does the plane leave?" Aelita asked changing the subject.

Jeremy checked his watch.

"In ten minutes," Jeremy said. "We better get on our plane."

The Lyoko warriors went to part of the plane were first class was.

No one else was flying first class with Lyoko warriors.

"All the Lyoko warriors going on vacation together. That would make a great story," Odd said.

"Odd, that's what you said about the TV show, song, video games and website about us. Come on that would never happen," Ulrich said.

"Ok, but one day I bet it will happen," Odd said.

"Whatever," Ulrich said.

"This is your captain speaking. Estimated time until arrival: two hours," the captain said over the intercom.

For the next two hours the Lyoko warriors amused themselves with movie players, handheld video games, and other things.

"Finally," William said glad that they had landed.

The gang retrieved their luggage and left the airport.

When they did they saw a man holding a sign that said 'Odd and Friends' standing by a limo.

"Come on," Odd beckoned.

"Heya Chris," Odd said cheerfully to the man.

"Its good to see you Master Odd," Chris said.

"What have I told you Chris?" Odd asked.

"Terribly sorry Odd," Chris said.

"Odd, do you know him," Jeremy asked.

"I'll explain later," Odd promised getting into the limo.

His friends followed him.

"Odd, I hope you did not fail this year," Chris said.

"Come on Chris, I always pass," Odd said laughing.

Chris laughed with Odd.

"Really funny guy," Odd said to the others.

Both of them burst out laughing.

Five minutes later Chris stopped in front of a mansion three stories high.

"Odd, I will carry you and your friends luggage inside," Chris said.

"Thanks Chris. You're the greatest," Odd said.

Odd opened the door and walked in closely followed by the gang.

"Mom. Dad. I'm home," Odd shouted.

Both of Odd's parents came downstairs to greet him.

"How's our favorite son," Odd's mom asked.

"Just fine. These are my friends Jeremy, Ulrich, William ,Yumi, and Aelita." Odd said indicating each of them.

"Odd has told us so much about you," Odd's dad said.

"Is there anything we can do for you," Odd's mom asked.

"No we are fine Mrs. Della-Robbia," Ulrich said.

"Call me Jessica," she said.

"You can call me Daniel," Mr. Della-Robbia said.

"Thanks, I think we are fine," Odd said.

"We'll be upstairs if you need us," Odd's parents said.

As soon as they left two of Odd's sisters came over.

"Well if it isn't little Odd," one sister said.

"Shut up Kira," Odd said.

"Temper," the other sister said.

" I said shut up Trina," Odd said.

"It looks like you brought your friends along this time," Trina said.

"So which one is your girlfriend," Kira asked.

"Neither," Odd said coldly.

"Do you even have a girlfriend?" Kira asked.

"No, I dumped her before break," Odd said.

"What? Odd doesn't have a girlfriend?" Trina asked in mock surprise.

"Well, you know what they say about singles? They are always single," Odd laughed.

Kira and Trina stomped off not amused at all.

"So Odd, you never told me you were rich," Ulrich said.

"That's because people try to take advantage of rich people and I just wanted to avoid that all together," Odd said.

"I don't blame you," Yumi said.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Odd yelled.

"Odd! You're back!"

**CH 3 coming soon**


	3. Confused

**My first OCs appear in this chapter. Their bios will be up in a couple of days.**

**This chapter is definitely short the next will be longer. Don't worry**

**Random person: But...**

**I said dont worry. Anyways I don't own CL.**

Ch. 3 Confused

Odd slammed the door shut.

"Odd, who was that?" Aelita asked.

"Ami, my neighbor she's like Sissi ,but she is nice and is crazy about me," Odd said.

"I never thought anybody was crazy about you Odd," Ulrich said laughing.

"That reminds me. Aelita, I have a big favor to ask of you," Odd said putting on a smile.

"What's that?" Aelita asked.

"Can you pretend that you are going out with me?" Odd asked.

"Why?" Aelita asked.

"So that way Ami will stop annoying me," Odd said. "I'll do anything, except if it involves hurting myself or making me give up food."

"Sure Odd," Aelita said glancing at Jeremy.

There was no emotion on his face.

Odd was about to open the door, but turned to the others.

"If my sisters try to give you guys a hard time, make a bad joke about the conversation. Works every time. Ask Ulrich for help," Odd said.

"Hey," Ulrich said.

Odd opened the door.

"Hi Odd, I heard you were back so I came to say hi," Ami said not even phased by the fact that Odd slammed the door in her face.

Odd looked at the girl in front of him.

She was about an inch shorter than Odd. She had blood red hair. She wore a pink T-shirt with an A on it, blue jeans, and pink tennis shoes. She was in the same grade as Odd.

Standing behind her was her older brother Dante. He was in the same grade as Yumi and, about an inch taller than William. He had jet black hair, wore a red T-shirt, blue jeans, and a black vest. He also wore a black glove on his right hand.

Odd started to introduce everybody.

"That's Jeremy, he's a real genius. That's Yumi, she's Japanese. That's Ulrich, he likes to sulk. That's William, he's cool. And this is Aelita, my girlfriend," Odd said.

"You are so lucky to be dating Odd," Ami said.

"I really am a lucky girl," Aelita said putting her arm around Odd. Odd responded in kind.

Then, unfortunately Jeremy's laptop started beeping.

"Odd can you show us our rooms," Jeremy asked.

"Yeah sure," Odd said leading the Lyoko gang upstairs.

"Jeremy, how are we supposed to deactivate the tower if we can't go to Lyoko? What if it's serious?" Yumi asked worried.

"Don't worry. I planned for this. I've had this program created incase we needed it," Jeremy said.

"What program?" Ulrich asked.

I call it Teleportation, for lack of a better name," Jeremy said.

"Does it work?" William asked.

"Yeah, but I've never used it over such a long distance," Jeremy said.

"No time to field test it. Activate the program," Ulrich said.

"Ok, program started. Teleportation," as soon as Jeremy gave the voice command a green portal opened.

"Wow, it really works," Odd said amazed.

"Hurry, we don't have much time," Jeremy said stepping through the portal closely followed by Ulrich, Yumi and William.

Odd stepped closer to the portal, but something was holding him back.

"Aelita, you can let go now," Odd said.

"Oh, sorry," Aelita said dropping her arm.

Aelita watched Odd step through the portal.

"Hmm, no that can't be right," Aelita thought.

Aelita felt weird. She had never felt this way before. Confused, Aelita stepped through the portal.

**I hope you liked it. tell me in a review. If you read this story please a review. it could be one word for all i care just review.**

**CH 4 is on the way. so be patient.**


	4. Found out

**Me: This is chapter 4. Read it otherwise clicking on this story was pointless.**

Ch. 4 Found out

"That was strange," Aelita said when she came through the portal.

"You're telling me, I felt like I was being sucked threw a straw then spat back out," Odd said.

"I'm deactivating the program," Jeremy said. But before he could deactivate the program Dante and Ami stepped through.

"Well this an interesting place," Dante said looking around.

"Terrific," Ulrich said.

"We'll launch a return to the past when this is over," Jeremy said. "Get to the scanners."

Dante walked over to Jeremy and, spun his chair around.

"I don't know what is going on here but, I want answers," Dante said.

"Okay, the others are about to go and fight monsters on a virtual world," Jeremy said.

"Cool, I'm going too," Dante said not waiting for a response and took the elevator to the scanner room.

"Oh, just let him Jeremy. Who is he going to tell, his parents? He doesn't even know where we are," Odd said.

"Fine," Jeremy said. "Transfer Dante, Scanner Dante, Virtualization."

Dante materialized in the mountain sector.

The others were waiting for him. Dante looked down at himself. He was wearing a white T-shirt, black pants, and a red trench coat. His right hand was glowing a light blue. On his back was a broadsword at an easily accessible angle.

"Cool," Dante said looking up.

"Come on Dante," Odd said. The group started running north in the direction of the tower.

When the tower came into view they saw four Krabes and two Megatanks guarding the tower.

"Odd, Aelita you handle the Megatanks. We'll handle the Krabes," Ulrich said. "Ready, go."

Each person went to go fight his monster.

Immediately the Megatank opened fire barely missing Odd.

"Laser Arrows," Odd said firing three arrows at the Megatank. The Megatank closed causing Odd to miss.

The Megatank opened up again and fired at Odd, hitting him for a loss of fifty life points.

Odd started charging at the Megatank. The Megatank closed and started rolling towards Odd.

"Odd, what are you doing?" Jeremy asked.

The Megatank was about to collide with Odd. At the last possible second Odd side flipped away. The Megatank stopped on the edge about to fall, when Odd walked over. Odd blew on the Megatank and it fell into the digital sea.

"Nice job, Odd," Yumi said missing with her fans yet again. Odd ran to help her. The Krabe turned to Odd and fired. The projectile hit Odd in the chest.

"Now!" Odd shouted firing an arrow just before he devirtualized. The arrow hit the logo destroying the monster.

Dante was trying his luck against the Krabe. He was dodging all the lasers. The Krabe fired once again. It was impossible to dodge. Dante spun sideways. Dante turned back to the Krabe and in his hand was the laser. He threw it back at the Krabe destroying it.

"Whoa, that was cool," William said impressed. A Krabe shot him in the back. William turned to the Krabe.

"Big mistake," William said. He jumped onto the Krabe and stabbed the logo. The Krabe exploded.

William looked up and saw that Aelita was pinned by the Megatank. He ran over to go help her.

(Monster count: 1 Megatank, 2 Krabes)

Ami was looking over Jeremy's shoulder.

"How are they doing," Ami asked.

"They are doing fine for now, but they need to hurry," Jeremy said.

The elevator started moving.

"Who is that?" Ami asked.

"Let's hope its Odd," Jeremy said.

The elevator door opened to reveal a police officer standing over an unconscious Odd.

The police turned to Ami and shot a lightning bolt at her knocking her against the wall.

"What wrong with the police officer?" Ami asked.

"He's been possessed by Xana. Be careful," Jeremy said.

"Gotcha," Ami said taking a fighting stance.

The police man's hands started sparking.

"Wow, know that's a shocker," the newly awakened Odd said.

"Odd," Ami said. "You're ok."

"Of course I am," Odd said.

The police officer threw a ball of electricity at Odd and Ami. The two were thrown against the wall.

The policeman walked over to Jeremy and threw him out of the seat. He sat down and started to type rapidly.

Odd started to get up and stop him from tampering with the supercomputer, but it was unnecessary. The man collapsed out of the chair. Odd rushed over to the supercomputer.

"Hey Jeremy, look the tower deactivated by itself," Odd said. Jeremy stood and sat at the supercomputer.

"Why would Xana do that?" Jeremy asked.

"Maybe he got what he wanted," Odd suggested.

"I'll look into it, in the meantime, Odd take this guy to the woods," Jeremy instructed.

"Yes sir," Odd said saluting.

Five minutes later the group gathered around the supercomputer.

"So, what did Xana want?" the newly scanned Ami asked.

"I'm not sure," Jeremy said. "Give me a second."

"Oh no, Xana has destroyed my multi-agent system and everything linked to it," Jeremy said.

"Don't worry Jeremy," Ami said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Jeremy smiled at her.

"We had better start heading back," Odd said.

"Yeah, but I would rather stay," Jeremy said as he summoned the portal.

"I'll stay with you," Ami said.

Aelita frowned and followed the others through the portal.

**Me: Now that you have finished reading this chapter leave a review. If you don't there will be consequences.**

**Odd: Like what?**

**Me: Do you really want to know?**

**Odd: Not anymore.**


	5. Failure: I couldn't save them

**Sorry it took so long to update. We're trying to buy a house and that's been interfering with my updates. Well at long last here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Code Lyoko.  
**

"Well, I don't know about you guys but, I'm hungry," Odd said.

"Wow, I never would have guessed," Ulrich said.

"I'm going to order us some pizzas," Odd said ignoring Ulrich.

"Let's go wait out in the front yard," William suggested.

Dante adjusted his glove and winced in pain.

"So Dante, why do you wear that glove all the time?" Yumi asked.

"To hide my past," Dante whispered.

"Why would you hide you past?" Aelita asked.

"It's none of your business," Odd snapped.

Aelita flinched. "I didn't mean to intrude," Aelita said hurt in her eyes.

"It's ok Odd," Dante said. Dante pulled his glove off.

They all gasped, except for Odd, at what they saw.

"Dante what happened to your hand?" William asked.

Flashback…

_I had just turned six._

"But mom, why do I have to watch Ami? She's such a pest," Dante whined.

"Since me and your and your father have started working overtime, we can't find the time to watch Ami. We need someone strong to watch her," Dante's mom said.

Dante smiled. "Ok mom, I'll do it," Dante said.

_Later that night I couldn't sleep. I got up and looked out the window._

Dante sighed. "Why can't I sleep?" Dante said out loud.

Dante glanced out his window.

There were people in the front yard. He recognized two to be his parents. They seemed to be talking to a third person. The third person pulled out a pistol. Dante's blood ran cold as he saw the person beckon them into a nearby van. Dante stood up and ran outside as the van pulled away.

_I ran as fast as I could but I couldn't catch the van. Thankfully it stopped at a warehouse._

Dante looked in one of the windows. He saw his parents tied to wooden pole. There were three men besides his parents. One held a gun, the other carried a torch, and the last man carried a bundle of wood. The man with the wood untied the bundle and placed the wood at his parent's feet. The man with the torch stepped forward. Dante froze. He knew what was going to happen next but he was powerless to stop them.

_They lit the wood and I watched my parents struggle to break free._

Dante horrified by what he was watching stood rooted to the spot. He was startled out of his trance by the screams of his mother. Dante ran into the building. The men were nowhere to be seen. He ran over to his parents. They were totally engulfed by the flames. The screaming had stopped. Dante had almost given up hope when he saw their figures in the flames. Not thinking Dante plunged his right hand into the flames but there was nothing but ashes. Unable to bear the heat any longer Dante pulled his hand out. Dante screamed realizing his pain. Not knowing what to do Dante ran. He spotted a nearby pond and sprinted over to it. Dante plunged his hand into the cool water. After a minute passed. Dante pulled his hand out. Dante's hand was blistered in many places and had scars all over it. Dante took off his shirt and wrapped his hand in it. Dante ran back towards his house. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran into a boy. They both fell to the ground.

_That's when I met Odd. We became friends instantly. I told him what happened and made him promise not to tell anyone. He offered for Ami and me to stay over at his house. Two months before Ami's first year of school we were adopted._

End Flashback…

"I've never told anyone what happened except you guys," Dante said. "Ami never suspected anything. I told her our parents went on vacation and would be back one day." Dante said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Aelita said tears in her eyes.

"I was scarred for life that day," Dante said. "Yes, my wounds healed, but my hand was scarred. That's why I wear a glove, because I don't want a reminder of what happened that day."

"My parents died that day because I couldn't save them," Dante said.

Tears leaked out of Dante eyes.

Dante felt a hand on his shoulder. Dante looked up.

Standing over him was Ami.

"It's ok, Dante. You did your best," Ami asked tears streaming down her face.

"But it just wasn't good enough," Dante said.

A car pulled up.

"Uh, I have a delivery for a mister Della-Robbia," the man said.

"That must be the pizzas," Odd said walking over to the man. Odd handed him a couple bills and took the pizzas.

"Who's hungry?" Odd asked. As if to answer there was a chorus of growling stomachs.

Everyone headed inside except Dante.

"Dante, if you're going to be depressed all day then I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Odd said.

"You're right. Sorry," Dante said.

The two went inside and took their places at the table.

"How about we go see a movie after this?" Odd said.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Ulrich said.

*****

"Everything is falling into place," Xana said. "Soon I will have a new general, one far more powerful. But in the mean time I have a gift for one of his friends." Xana turned to the scyphyzoa.

"You know what to do," Xana said.

*****

"That was a good movie," Odd said stretching.

"I thought it was stupid," Jeremy said.

"Jeremy, just because there was no science in the movie, doesn't mean it's not a good movie, Odd said.

The group continued the walk home in silence.

When they were about five minutes from the house they heard a high-pitched scream.

"Mom," Odd said running towards the house.

Odd burst in the front door and practically flew up the stairs to his mom's room. Odd yanked the door open. A man was standing over his parents with a knife in his hand.

The man turned to Odd. His eyes flashed the symbols of Xana.

"Xana, I'm going to kill you!" Odd shouted.

"I'll be waiting," the man said and leapt out the window.

Odd ran over to his parents. They were already dead.

Odd stood up and ran room to room looking for his sisters. They were all dead.

Odd felt a hand on his shoulder. He whirled around.

"I'm so sorry, Odd," Aelita said.

"No, you don't understand. I could have saved them but I wasn't fast enough," Odd said tears in his eyes.

" Odd we have to go to Lyoko," Jeremy said.

"Ok, start the program," Odd said.

Jeremy typed a series of keys and the portal appeared.

"Do you hear that Xana? I'm coming," Odd said.

**Ulrich: How could you do that?**

**Odd the Shadow lord: What?**

**Odd: you ended your no flashback streak.**

**Dante: but it was information about me that did nothing for the plot whatsoever.**

**Aelita: You mean that this chapter was just a filler/ flashback chapter**

**Odd: Dude most heinous.**

**Odd the Shadow Lord: don't blame me blame the writer**

**Jeremy: but you are the writer**

**Odd the Shadow Lord: Ah touche  
**

**Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. In the mean time R&R.  
**


	6. Xana's gift: A demon unleashed

**Here's chapter 6 hope you like it.**

**I won't be able to post for a couple of weeks because I'm moving.**

Ch. 6 Xana's gift: A demon unleashed

"The monster dormant within him has remained stable for the past fourteen years, but it shall be awakened," Xana said. "That is the plan right,"

"Yes, and as promised I will train the boy along with my own pupil," a voice said from the shadows. "He shows much promise."

"His need for revenge will draw him to us just like your pupil," Xana said.

"Now be gone, I have matters that need attending to," the voice said.

"As you wish," Xana said as he dissipated.

*****

The Lyoko warriors landed in sector five.

"Alright let's go," Dante said.

The group headed down the corridor towards the tower.

The tower came into view when Odd noticed a side corridor. Odd glanced down it and was about to turn away when he saw some black smoke. His hate for Xana clouded his better judgment and he ran down the corridor. Odd rounded a corner and came face to face with a scyphozoa.

Odd turned to run away but two tarantulas blocked the door.

The scyphozoa taking advantage of the Odd's hesitance grabbed Odd with its tentacles.

Images flitted through Odd's mind.

"_His body is failing he can't take that much strain on his physical being." _

"_We have to split the demon's spirit in two, if this is to work."_

"_My only regret is that I couldn't watch my sons grow up."_

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"That sounded like Odd," Aelita said.

"Hey where did he go anyway?" Dante asked.

"Let's go see what he's gotten himself into this time," Ulrich said.

The friends ran back the way they came. They saw Odd standing by the side corridor.

"Hey Odd what are you doing?" William asked.

Odd turned to face them. The group gasped. That's when they noticed. Odd was different. He was surrounded by a red aura, his eyes were red, and his canines and nails had become sharper.

Odd dropped to all fours.

In the next instant Odd disappeared.

"Huh," Ulrich said bewildered. Odd reappeared in front of Ulrich and delivered a powerful punch to Ulrich's gut.

Ulrich flew down the corridor and landed with a dull thud.

"What was that? Teleportation? No, Jeremy got rid of that power. He somehow has gotten an incredible increase in strength and speed. But how?" Ulrich thought.

Odd ran towards Dante and kicked him directly in the chest sending him into the air.

Odd jumped up above him and kicked him in the back of his head sending him crashing into the ground instantly devirtualizing him.

William seeing an opening swung his sword at Odd. Odd disappeared.

"What the…" William said looking around.

Odd slashed William across his back with his claws. "Watch you back next time," Odd said as William devirtualized.

Odd turned to Yumi and Aelita.

"Odd, calm down, you need to stop this," Yumi said.

"Shut up" Odd said dropping to all fours. Odd ran towards Yumi claws raised.

Yumi threw both fans at Odd. Odd easily dodged them. Yumi activated her telekinesis and redirected them back at Odd.

Odd smirked. "Laser Arrow," Odd said. The arrow knocked Yumi down breaking her concentration. Odd ran over to Yumi. Before she could get up Odd brought his fist crashing down into Yumi's chest devirtualizing her.

Odd turned and saw Ulrich's sword within inches of his face. Odd disappeared again. "Come on Ulrich, surely you can do better than that," Odd whispered to Ulrich.

Ulrich whirled around but he saw no one.

"Look up," Odd said. Ulrich looked up to see Odd jump from the ceiling.

Ulrich swung his sword upward attempting to cleave Odd in two.

"Come on, Ulrich," Odd said from behind Ulrich. "Try harder."

Ulrich tried to turn around but it was too late. Odd had already devirtualized him.

Odd turned to Aelita. Aelita was too frightened to do anything. Odd picked Aelita up by her throat.

Odd suddenly clutched his head in agony. More images appeared in Odd's mind.

"_They're my friends and if you lay another hand on them I will pulverize you."_

"_I won't let him have you. I'm bringing you back to the village even if I have to break every bone in your body." _

"_I made a promise to my friend and I never go back on my word."_

Odd dropped Aelita. The aura around Odd faded.

"Odd are you ok?" Aelita asked.

"I don't…" Odd clutched his head as more images filled his mind.

"He gave his life for you and you tossed him aside like yesterday's trash. Man that is so wrong."

"_Don't underestimate me. I don't quit and I don't run."_

The images finally stopped relieving Odd of his pain.

Odd looked around and suddenly took off.

"Odd, wait," Aelita said running after Odd.

Odd found the elevator and took it to the room with the Lyoko core.

Odd stood staring at the core.

"Strike out with all your hatred and might. I will help you," a voice in Odd's head said.

The red aura surrounded Odd again. Odd held out his right hand.

Blue energy started to circle his hand.

Aelita finally made it to the core room.

"Aelita, Odd is building up a massive amount of energy. Stop him," Jeremy said urgently.

"Odd stop this," Aelita said.

Odd turned to Aelita for a second then turned away.

Realizing what Odd was about to do Aelita activated her wings.

Odd held up his right hand. In it was a blue spinning sphere.

Odd leaped toward the core.

Aelita thinking quickly combined two energy fields and flew in front of the core.

Odd held out the sphere in front of him striking the two energy fields.

The collision created an explosion throwing up a cloud of dust.

When the dust settled the core was intact and a horrified Odd was staring at the spot where Aelita just was.

Suddenly Odd was overcome with exhaustion and fainted, his body tumbling over the ledge.

**Odd: Why do bad things only happen to me?**

**Me: I don't know because i said so. Don't worry you won't be the only one soon.**

**Odd:Really? who?**

**Me: Not telling that would reveal to much.**

**Review please :)**


	7. A promise

**Here's chapter 7 it's not that long. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own a cool pen.**

Ch. 7 A promise

"Jeremy rematerialize Odd right now," Aelita demanded.

"No," Jeremy said. "He's too dangerous."

"That's not true," Aelita said.

"Aelita, you saw what he did on Lyoko," Jeremy said. " I won't let Odd endanger Lyoko."

"And I won't let your jealousy endanger Odd," Aelita said.

"He's a monster, a freak," Jeremy said.

"That wasn't Odd, it was like somebody else had control over him," Aelita said.

"Yeah, it was like he was possessed by a stronger, more powerful presence," Yumi said.

"Jeremy if you don't rematerialize Odd right now, Xana will be the least of your problems," Dante threatened.

"Fine," Jeremy said. "Rematerialization Odd."

Aelita, Yumi, William, Dante, and Ami rushed to the elevator to go greet Odd.

Ulrich POV

How can I expect to defeat my brother if I can't even defeat Odd?

Maybe the…

No.

But he did promise me power in return for service.

Why did he do it? Why did he let me live? I don't care I will avenge my family.

End POV

"Jeremy, have you finished that project yet?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, It's finished," Jeremy said.

Jeremy pulled a tray with six watches from his backpack.

"These will allow you to conjure your digital envelopes and vehicles," Jeremy said. "They scan your DNA and replicates your digital code allowing you to assume your Lyoko forms."

"Good," Ulrich said taking a watch.

"The only downfall is that you don't get life points. You sustain wounds like you would normally." Jeremy said.

"Thanks Jeremy, you've done well. Now I must be going," Ulrich said.

Before Jeremy could respond Ulrich knocked him out.

"So annoying. I definitely won't miss you," Ulrich said.

*****

Five minutes later…

The elevator opened and the group, minus Ulrich, stepped into the computer room.

"Jeremy, are you ok?" Yumi asked rushing over.

"Ulrich he's gone," Jeremy replied weakly.

Jeremy slowly stood. "You have to go after him. Here take these."

Jeremy handed a watch to Yumi, Aelita, and Dante.

Dante set an unconscious Odd against the wall.

"What do they do," Dante asked.

"They let you use your Lyoko forms in the real world," Jeremy explained.

"Don't worry Jeremy, we'll bring him back," Dante said.

*****

Odd opened his eyes slowly. Odd stood and looked around.

"So you're finally awake," Jeremy said.

"Where are the others?" Odd asked.

"They went looking for Ulrich," Jeremy said. "You should join them. Here take this."

Jeremy held out a watch to Odd.

"What is it?" Odd asked.

Odd grabbed it and examined it.

"Hurry you don't have much time," Jeremy said.

"Ok I'm going," Odd said taking the elevator to the ground floor.

Odd climbed back up the rope to the bridge.

"Where would Ulrich go?" Odd pondered.

"Of course. The forest," Odd said running towards the forest.

He didn't get far when he saw Yumi, Aelita, William, and Dante lying on the forest floor, looking beat up.

"Hey, aren't you guys supposed to be looking for Ulrich," Odd asked.

"Yeah, but he was too strong. The battle was over before it began. Then he summoned his Overbike and drove off," Dante explained.

"Odd, please bring him back. He's not thinking straight. He said he was going to find the voice and become more powerful. Odd you have to bring him back," Yumi pleaded on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry I'm going to bring him back. I promise," Odd said.

Odd pressed a button on his watch. A white light surrounded him as he changed into his Lyoko form. Odd pressed another button summoning his Overboard.

Odd jumped onto his Overboard and took off.

**You know the drill. You leave a review. I feel good about myself and I update.**


	8. A Battle Between Friends

**Here it is the moment you've been waiting for. The last chapter.**

**Here's chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.  
**

Ch. 8 A battle between friends

Odd's heart was racing as he sped along.

"Where are you Ulrich?" Odd thought frantically.

Odd finally exited the forest and came to a stop in front of the school.

Odd looked for some sign of Ulrich but he found none.

"Ok, if I was on a search for power where would I go?" Odd asked. "Well I certainly wouldn't stay in this place."

And then it hit him. Ulrich was leaving France.

Odd quickly started on his search again. Odd finally left town and came to a forest when he saw Ulrich.

Odd pulled up beside Ulrich. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"What I should've done long ago," Ulrich said speeding up.

"Oh no you don't," Odd said. Odd accelerated and spun his Overboard so that the tail end caught Ulrich's wheel, launching them both into the air.

Odd landed gracefully on his feet, while Ulrich landed on his back.

"What's the matter Ulrich, did you miss a step?" Odd taunted.

Angry Ulrich got up and drew his sabers.

"So we aren't playing around are we? Too bad, I was having so much fun," Odd said.

"Triangulate," Ulrich said surrounding Odd.

"Joke your way out of this," Ulrich said swinging his saber at Odd.

Odd ducked and then fired two arrows defeating Ulrich's clones.

Ulrich rushed Odd swinging his swords in a scissor-like motion.

Odd sidestepped the attack and kicked Ulrich in the chest, knocking Ulrich down.

Ulrich got to his feet. "Sorry Odd but you won't stop me."

Red marks spread over Ulrich's skin.

"Ulrich, what the heck is wrong with you," Odd asked.

The marks stopped moving and turned black.

"Play time is over," Ulrich said.

Ulrich ran at Odd with blinding speed.

Ulrich kicked Odd in his stomach sending him flying through two trees.

Odd clutched his stomach. "That last blow, he wasn't fooling around."

Odd slowly stood. Odd looked up and saw Ulrich's blade closing in on him.

Odd reached his hands up and caught the blade. Ulrich stabbed his other sword at Odd.

Odd had no time to react. Odd's eyes widened. He looked at Ulrich.

Ulrich's saber was protruding from Odd's back.

*****

Odd opened his eyes. He was standing in a dark hallway. There was water everywhere. He heard a low rumbling in the distance.

Curious, Odd followed the hallway towards the sound.

Odd turned a corner and then another. Finally he came to a dark chamber that had what appeared to be a huge cage. There was a piece of paper keeping the cage shut.

On it was the word SEAL.

Odd was about to leave when two large red eyes appeared in the cage.

"What do you want?" a voice from the cage asked.

"Where am I? And what are you?" Odd asked.

"I am the nine-tailed demon fox, your father sealed me inside of you, or rather half of me. The other half is sealed in your twin brother. As for where you are, you are in an area of your subconscious," the fox said.

"My brother, I don't have a brother," Odd said.

"You were separated from each other at birth," the fox said.

"Why did you get sealed inside of me?" Odd asked.

"Because I was on the verge of destroying the village that your father lived in. Wanting to protect the village he sealed me away, but at the cost of his life. The fool. Now I'm stuck in here. The only thing I can do is ensure your survival in order to ensure mine," the fox said.

Red energy began to flow from the cage and surround Odd.

*****

Odd opened his eyes again. He saw Ulrich walking away.

Odd stood, now enveloped by the fox's energy. The wound in Odd's chest began to close.

"Hey, if you think I'm finished, then you have another thing coming!" Odd shouted.

Ulrich turned just as Odd punched him in the stomach.

Ulrich went crashing through the forest. Ulrich landed with a dull thud against the ground.

Odd appeared next to Ulrich and brought his heel crashing into Ulrich's chest.

Ulrich gasped at the force of the blow and coughed up blood.

"Now enough fooling around, you are coming back with me," Odd said.

"No, I won't. You don't know what I'm going through," Ulrich said.

"I won't let you go. You are coming back to the factory," Odd said.

Ulrich smirked. "Triplicate."

The two Ulrich clones surrounded Odd.

Odd disappeared. Two arrows hit the clones. The clones dissipated.

"This is where training comes in handy," Ulrich thought.

Ulrich made a series of hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."

A searing ball of fire shot from Ulrich's mouth.

The flames engulfed Odd, hiding him from view.

Odd swung his arm in a slashing motion creating a gust of wind putting out the flames.

"I've been waiting to try this out," Ulrich said. "Sharingan."

Ulrich's eyes turned red with three black marks in each eye.

"You see you aren't the only one who has lost family. On the day I was born I was kidnapped and stolen from my real parents. Two years ago I learned of my real family and how my older brother ruthlessly murdered them. But not all was lost, my twin brother had survived," Ulrich said.

"You think you have problems, well guess what me too pal," Odd said.

Odd took off darting between trees at blinding speed. Odd appeared in front of Ulrich prepared to deliver a powerful punch. Ulrich sidestepped the assault and punched Odd in his gut.

"What the heck, it's like he knew my moves before I did it," Odd thought.

"That's right with my Sharingan, I can track your movements," Ulrich said.

Ulrich picked Odd up by the throat.

Ulrich tossed Odd aside. Odd hit a tree with a sickening thud.

Ulrich made more hand signs. Ulrich held out his right fist. It began to spark with lightning.

"Lightning Blade," Ulrich said.

Ulrich ran at Odd his fist raised high. Odd looked up.

Ulrich slammed his fist into Odd's chest. Odd looked down. Ulrich's fist was protruding from Odd's chest. Ulrich pulled his fist free.

Blood started to freely flow from the wound.

Red energy started to envelope Odd giving him the likeness of a one-tailed fox.

Odd's wound sealed up. Odd stood up and punched a very shocked Ulrich in the face.

Ulrich went flying through the forest and landed against a large tree.

Odd dropped to all fours.

"Here I come," Odd said.

Odd took off. Odd delivered a powerful punch to Ulrich's gut sending him flying. Ulrich landed with a sickening thud.

Odd walked over to where Ulrich lay.

"Fusion," Ulrich said. The Ulrich on the ground fused with the real Ulrich who was standing in a tree.

Ulrich made more hand signs. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu."

Intense flames burst from Ulrich's mouth surrounding Odd. The flames caught the whole forest on fire.

Ulrich turned his back on Odd and ran off.

"Good-bye, Odd," Ulrich said as he sprinted away.

"Ulrich, why?" Odd asked.

The aura around him faded.

"I will bring you back," Odd said.

Odd attempted to follow but the flames blocked his path.

Odd looked up.

"I'm sorry Yumi," Odd said.

Odd collapsed from the immense exhaustion that washed over him.

*****

Odd opened his eyes. He was in his bed. Odd bolted upright.

"Where's Ulrich?" Odd asked.

"He's gone," Aelita said in a shaky voice.

Odd stood.

"Does Yumi know?" Odd asked.

"Yes," Aelita said.

Odd looked over at his alarm clock.

"It's one in the morning!" Odd exclaimed.

"Yeah, you were asleep for quite some time," Aelita said.

"You should get some sleep Aelita," Odd said.

"Thanks," Aelita said walking to her own room and quickly falling asleep.

*****

Aelita opened her eyes and yawned. Aelita got up and walked into the kitchen. The rest of the group was there.

They looked over at her.

"Tell her," Yumi whispered.

"Tell me what?" Aelita asked.

"Odd left. He left a note but we waiting for you before we opened it," Yumi explained.

"Here," Dante said handing her the note.

Aelita unfolded it the note and read it aloud.

**Dear Friends,**

**I've decided to leave. I don't know why. I just need some time to think over what has happened. I'm sorry I couldn't bring Ulrich back. I wasn't strong enough, but when I come back I will be. I will bring Ulrich back. That's a promise I don't intend to break. I don't know when I'm coming back just keep watch for me.**

**Your friend,**

**Odd**

**P.S. Aelita can you take care of Kiwi for me?**

Aelita looked up from the note at the others.

Tears started to well up in Aelita's eyes.

"Come on Aelita, this isn't a time for crying. He'll be back. We have to be here waiting for him," Dante said.

"Your right," Aelita said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'll be here waiting for you Odd," Aelita thought.

**There you have it. Please Review!**

**Look for the sequel: A Journey to Remember.**


End file.
